Shock Does Funny Things to a Girl
by Charshee
Summary: Set during episode 5, when Stiles visits Lydia after her traumatizing incident. What if she'd never called him by Jackson's name? I think it's about time Stiles gets his girl. Rated M for smut!
1. Something Sweet

**_*A/N: this is a work of fiction, sex with someone under the influence does not count as consensual sex and IS NOT OKAY. That being said, enjoy the story!*_**

Lydia's vision was hazy, each thought she attempted to keep a grasp on seemed to dance away like smoke between her fingers. But surely this person, who felt sturdy, warm, and safe, had to be Jackson? Who else would be sitting on her bed, asking her if she was okay, as if he cared?

But then, since when did Jackson care? She shook away the thought, no, no he had to care. He loved her. He loved her like Noah loved Allie in her very favorite film. Lydia's mind took a quick trip down memory lane, that first time Jackson and she had watched it together. He'd held her close, whispered that he loved her and... and moved her hand from his torso to his crotch.

Jackson had gotten what he wanted, her virginity, that night.

It wasn't exactly what she'd wanted. She had wanted to cuddle close in warm, comforting arms, and imagine that someone adored her.

But that was unlikely. Unlikely and practically impossible, as it tends to be fictional men that fall in love like that.

Yet, none of this solved the mystery of who this man on her bed was. Her hands found warm clothing and hot skin. Pretty eyes. Sparkly eyes. Sparkly brown eyes. She loved sparkly things.

Wait.

Jackson didn't have brown eyes.

Her first reaction was to recoil, but her hands ignored this impulse, they continued to gently stroke the skin of the amazed looking young man in front of her. She tentatively traced his lips with her thumb, wanting to giggle at his resulting: "Oh.. Gawwwd.."

He sounded so nervous. Who did she know who sounded like that?

One hand made a confident start down his neck, tracing circles that made him shudder.

"S-Sure you want me t-t-to stay?"

"Mhmmm, stay, please stay." She slurred, she couldn't let him go without working out who's shirt she was playfully tugging on.

* * *

><p>Stiles had died and gone to heaven. Twice. Then he had fallen right back down to hell. Except this hell included a gorgeous redhead who was smiling at him like she was about to blow his mind.<p>

As well as another organ.

But she was out of her mind at the moment. Okay, she was usually out of her mind, but right now she was under the influence of feeling-altering substances. Normal-Lydia would never have just slid a cool hand up his shirt and onto his stomach.

_Normal-Lydia _would not have suddenly hooked her fingers over the waistband of his jeans.

And Normal-Lydia would not have just pulled his face to hers and claimed his mouth with her own.

Stiles's head was spinning, the whole world was reeling round and round in a colourful confusion. With it, a musky scent of lavender that seemed to radiate from Lydia's porcelain skin. The combination of the two intoxications, the spinning colours and the heavy scent, almost felt like too much for his adderall infused mind to handle.

But Stile's had a very busy mind.

As one part of his brain because a whirlwind of joy and pleasure, another calmly instructed him:

"Wrap your arms around her, so she doesn't have to support her own weight so uncomfortably." The deed was done automatically.

"Good, now, part your lips a little more... Well done."

* * *

><p>Lydia took this as an invitation, she wasn't one for patience, so as the surprisingly soft lips of her mystery guest parted, her pointy, pink tongue was first to slide between them. She'd had, in her mother's opinion, far too much practice at this.<p>

Despite the false sense of blissful security the drugs produced, she still felt the flutter of true joy within her.

As well as the sudden pulsing heat between her legs as his tongue began to circle her own.

He tasted good.

He tasted warm, if woodsmoke had a taste, this would be it. Woodsmoke mixed with maple syrup and just a dash of exotic chocolate. It should have been gross, but she had the sudden urge to lick and nibble away at every part of him, just to see if the sweet warmth went all the way through.

Failing this, her perfect, sharp teeth closed softly around his bottom lip.

He groaned quietly in reaction, and she felt the corners of her mouth turn up in a smile. She was good at this. He thought so. Jackson wasn't the only one who liked what she could do.

His arms seemed to form an unbreakable bond around her. A sudden panic flooded her chest. Not a bond, a prison, she was trapped forever. This delicious stranger would never let her go.

No. Not a prison, a passionate embrace.

His hands seemed to dare not wander from her back, and she wanted to laugh. Jackson never failed to have his hands everywhere at once, never a request on his lips.

But she wanted this man to touch her, to want her.

Lydia reached awkwardly behind herself, and slid one of his hands down from the small of her back and onto her backside.

* * *

><p>Stiles was doing mental flips of jubilation.<p>

He, and so many others at school, had noticed just how delectable this girls butt was. He'd never understood the attraction of arse, until that faithful day in 7th grade when Lydia had swayed into school after the summer, and everything had filled out.

Her hips moved in a rhythmic, hypnotic manner, and did curious things to her arse. Made it a million times more watchable.

And it seemed the world had been watching ever since.

He longed to sink his finger tips in, and revel in the warm softness of her flesh. Nerves held him back, however, and he found himself rubbing slow, flat-palmed circles over one side of it instead.

She seemed to enjoy it, as a throaty moan of encouragement escaped her.


	2. Stimulants and Sensations

_****Just a random AN to point out that the best Teen Wolf line is, and will always be, "Lydia, get off your cute little ass and dance with me now." Enjoy the next installment, and please please pretty please leave a review? I rewatched the entire first season of TW all for you guys, just to get my inspiration! (Alright, because I really wanted to. But still!) Thanks so much for reading, everyone! I love you!****_

Lydia was liking this, the pretty stars exploding behind her eyelids blurred together like her favorite tie-dye shirt when she was a child. The spicy taste of dark chocolate continued to coat her tongue in a pleasing way. Her hand crept up to the collar of his jacket, pulling him closer, she tilted her head and deepened the cautious kiss.

A sudden, nagging feeling in her stomach made her shiver, this wasn't Jackson. She knew this much. Perhaps it was a hallucination. "It" being the man who's large hand was lightly squeezing her right buttock.

She wondered if the drugs intensified the sense of touch, because her nerve-endings were practically buzzing with pleasure from his simple actions. But who? Her head was beginning to spin again, but the colours were clearer now, as was the man. She pulled back from the kiss, and looked him straight in the eyes. His warm, molten chocolate eyes. She blushed a little, her actions had his bottom lip trembling, and as lay herself more securely on his lap, what pressed against her side made her shudder.

Lydia grinned, tracing the inseam of his jeans, until reaching the obvious bulge on the crotch. His fingertips dug into her arse, and she bit her lip, her favorite, well practiced seduction technique.

* * *

><p>Stiles was close to madness, his desire for her was staggering. He wondered how long he could hold himself back. Surely any more of this and he'd have to tear her clothes from her body and claim her as his own.<p>

It was like being in one of his dreams, the dreams that occurred at least twice a week. The dreams in which he ran his hands over every luscious inch of Lydia's perfect body, the dreams in which he heard her moans and gasps of his name. Sounds that only increased as he slid his length into her dripping core. He'd always wake from these covered in a sheen of sweat, and usually (unfortunately) he'd find the pants he'd been wearing would be rather on the sticky side. It wasn't enough she had to tease him by flouncing past at school, but then she invaded and took over his dreams.

The only other dreams that happened that often were those nightmares... The ones where he's running, and yelling out in a terrified, childish voice: "Mom! Mommy!" But no answer comes, he's all alone in the dark.

But now there's someone here, a glowing flame that warms the darkness. The light that catches her hair is like heaven on earth, dazzling and glorious. It's warmth contrasts with the cool rivers that flow from her entrancing eyes, and the silver moonlight that shimmered off her skin. He was drowning in it, submerged in the soft and the sweet and the beauty. Oh fuck, the all consuming beauty of the girl that was pushing herself against his hands with such eagerness. The girl whose palm was curved around the throbbing shape in his jeans.

* * *

><p>She was desperate, surely the drugs were to blame for the delicious, heated tingling that was coating the most intimate part of her. Her clit pulsed and she could feel the increasing dampness of her miniscule underwear. Lydia needed this, needed him. Needed... Stiles. Because that's who it was. Who she knew it was. But she couldn't let herself think that, she couldn't know that she was betraying Jackson. But, it wasn't as if Jackson had never hurt her in such a way.<p>

And this man, so new in her life, yet he'd been there for so long. She knew that, she knew she'd some how managed to look through him for so long. She looked right through the window, and never even noticed the glass. She'd always seen his devoted gazes the way she saw every other guy's. They were unimportant, compared to the affection of Jackson. Compared to perfect Jackson, all those other boys meant nothing.

But this was no boy that was brushing her hair from her sensitive neck, and leaning in to press his soft lips to the delicate white skin he found there. She gave a whimper, it felt so careful, yet so very insistent. It send a flood of heat from that spot, it spread through her body, sending her most sensitive nerves into yet more spasms. This was a man. All of a sudden, and in a way that was perfect, and fantastic.

She didn't protest when he slid his hand upwards from her arse, and to her shoulder, where he pushed the straps of her dress and bra downwards, and began nibbling at the skin along her collar bone. He sat her up slightly, supporting her weight with one arm, he pushed the straps on the other side down also, so the swell of her breasts were the only things holding up her clothing.

"Lydia, may I...?" He gestured to the straps, and she smiled, nodding silently as she drank in the perfection of his features.

* * *

><p>Stiles groaned out loud at the first sight of her bare chest. He tugged the clothing down hard enough to make them bounce as they came free of their restriction. He bucked his hips to great more friction between himself and her hand that still slowly rubbed his erection. He'd been dreaming of this for years, and it was better than he'd ever imagined. They were magnificent, glorious, perfect.<p>

The skin there was white as lilies, smooth, alabaster, and slightly transparent. He could trace the powder blue of her veins with a fingertip, if he so wished. White, but for her small, pink nipples, hardened with the arousal that _he _had caused. His dick throbbed at the thought, and she gave a little giggle. His hand reached up and cupped her right breast, the soft squeeze he gave turned her giggle into a moan.

He looked at them with such an odd glee, squeezing and rubbing and watching in a curious, and wondered way. He was a kid on Christmas morning, playing with his new favorite toy. Finally he began to gauge her reactions to the things he did. His fingertips traced over her silky skin delicately, starting just below her underarm, he began making feather light patterns across her skin. They followed the outside curve of each one, and began zig zagging up the warm mounds, and stopped beside the hardened peaks. She gasped, craving his touch, yet he continued to tease. His fingers circled her nipples slowly, and it wasn't until she moaned that he brushed over each on in turn. She liked that, and he resolved to do it more often as she arched her beautiful back and pushed her breasts harder against his hands.

Stiles quite suddenly picked her up from her position across his lap, and turned her around, laying her carefully down and resting her head on her pillow. He got on his hands and knees over her, and leaned in. His lips brushed hers so softly that it tickled, and left her needing more. So he leaned in further, creating a fantastic pressure between them. His tongue flicked out over her bottom lip, and she parted them gladly, kissing him with passionate desire that made both of their heads spin.

He broke the kiss, and she turned her head to the side, exposing her neck to him again. He wanted to laugh at her insistence, but pressed his lips against the sensitive spot beneath her ear all the same. She made a noise half way between a gasp and a moan, so he ran his tongue over the skin, then breathed on it softly, making her shiver.

He began to lower his kisses, and soft bites, to the top of her right breast. She continued her shaking, in anticipation now, as his lips brushed over her skin until they reached her nipple. He shot a glance up at her, wanting some sort of approval, but she wasn't looking at him. Her eyes were half closed, her head tilted back slightly, and her mouth open. Stiles shrugged to himself, that seemed like the best sign of confirmation to him, so he softly took her nipple into his mouth and flicked his tongue over it. She arched her back again and moaned, so he did it again. Over and over and each time her breathing caught and her heart thumped a little louder.

His right hand cupped her left breast, and he pinched that nipple between his thumb and forefinger, twisting it slightly, gently.

Her legs wrapped around his waist and pulled him down so his body pressed against hers, her bare feet rubbing up and down his legs as she rocked her hips, grinding herself against him.

"Calm down, gorgeous." He laughed, "let me take my time. I've been waiting so long for this." She couldn't respond, because the breath his speech caused had hit the now-damp skin of her nipple, and it felt so good she lost all ability to form a comprehensive thought, let alone a sentence.


	3. Sensual Selection

His head was spinning, he wondered how he had managed to keep his voice so calm and collected when inside everything was being tossed about.

But he found himself faced with a problem: On the path he was on, he'd soon find himself somewhere fantastic and... rather intimidating. He pondered this as he pressed chaste kissed along her chest, and gave her left breast the same treatment as her right. Her resulting moans almost totally erased all his doubts.

She wrapped her legs tighter around him and twisted the collar of his jacket around her fingers, arching her back beautifully.

He couldn't help but grin, and she gasped as his sharp teeth brushed her skin. So he bit down on the pebbled peak of her nipple as gently as he could, and enjoyed the resulting buck of her hips and squirm of desperation.

They felt unsure, both of them, of just how far this would go. They both wanted the same thing, yet were both so afraid of getting it. He battled with the thoughts that told him: "It's wrong, she's all loopy, she doesn't know what she's doing."

His smaller brain insisted that it was fine, "She wants it, or she'd stop you, and those don't exactly sound like moans of discomfort."

He continued his path downwards, his hot mouth coming to rest at the waistline of her thong. She groaned and bucked her hips,

"Oh God, please, Stiles." She begged, and he smiled, pressing his tongue to the outside of her underwear. She moaned at the heat.

Jackson no longer possessed her mind. It was just Stiles. Only Stiles.

His fingers hooked over the waistband of her underwear, and he gazed up at her. She looked down at him nervously. He smirked, and leaned in again, pressing his hot tongue against the damp cloth again. Her nerves evaporated, and she nodded.

He pulled them off as quickly as possible, throwing them over his shoulder and grinning at the sight of her.

She felt herself blushing, and grimaced. But lay her head back and closed her eyes. So what if he was the second guy ever to see that part of her? Guys tend to be fans of such things.

He was nervous and unsure, but he'd spent a few nights on google, researching such actions "just in case". Maybe it was fate, or maybe he was just suddenly really lucky.

It wasn't long until she was begging, and the combination of his fingers and tongue had her squirming. Perhaps the medication sped things up, the way it seemed to set her nerve ends alight. Her hips bucked off the bed, and she gasped. It was an explosion of sorts within her, and she let out a quiet, breathless scream. Squirming as it traveled through her, she was sure it felt far too good to be natural. he decreased his actions gradually, letting her ride it out, before stopping completely.

She was breathless, shaky, and so fantastically ready for more.

He reached down, and scrambled with the suddenly very difficult buttons and zip on his jeans. And pulled them off as soon as he'd figured out how through his haze of lust. Lydia sat up, and began tugging on his jacket, removing it for him when he gave her the chance. His shirt he removed himself, tossing it aside to join his jeans. He settled himself between her legs again, and they began to kiss with a harsh fever, passionate desperation.

She bent her legs, and began to push his boxers down with her feet, he helped, and soon she was staring wide eyed at what they'd revealed. He got on all fours over her, and looked her in the eyes,  
>"Are you sure?" He said, and she wrapped her legs around him again, pulling him down until his tip pressed against her soaking entrance. She moaned at the anticipation, and he grinned, "I'll take that as a yes."<p>

He held it there for a while, teasingly, enjoying her resulting gasps and begs. She needed it badly, and he could tell. He began moving his hips, causing his tip to move back up her slit, brush against her clit, then back down to her entrance. She dug her nails into his back, and he continued until he saw tears in her eyes. It felt so good, it hurt. She was aching for him to push into her, and finally, he did.

But when he pushed in, he only did so an inch or so, until pulling back, then doing so again. She began lifting her hips, attempting to force him in deeper, to no avail.

"Please, please." She gasped, the only word she could form in her state of delicious distress. He thrust in a little deeper, then a little more, each thrust going deeper until finally he filled her. She threw her head back and cried out, it set her off again, and he groaned at the sudden feeling of her convulsing and constricting around him.

He began to build up a rhythm, which she met with the rock of her own hips. Her moans continue, pushing him further and further towards his finish. The rhythm increased, harder and faster until she clenched and convulsed around him one last time, and finally he emptied within her. They lay there for a moment, catching their breath.

"Wow." Lydia finally gasped out, and he could only nod in reply, rolling over onto his back. They lay in panting silence for a few minutes, until Lydia turned to look at him, biting her swollen lip and furrowing her brow in worry,

"Please, Stiles, don't tell anyone about this. I don't know what to do about.. about Jackson right now. I don't know what to do about what we just did."

"I promise, I won't tell anyone. I just want you to know that I don't like the way he treats you, and for me, this meant a lot more to me than you know."

She stared at him for a while, the two of them locking in that post-sex haze of wonderment at just how delicious the feelings another human could give them were. She searched her mind for the right response, but could come up with none.

He watched the walls behind her eyes come up, and had to bite back frustration and upset, but knew there was no arguing with her when they were in place. He knew her better than anything in the world. He wasn't surprised when she asked him calmly to get dressed, and see himself out. He was just pulling on his jacket when her cellphone beeped, and she (dressing herself) asked him to answer it for her.

**The End**


End file.
